The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of processing information, and a program, and more particularly to an apparatus for and a method of processing information, and a program which are capable of shortening a period of time required until data start to be recorded in a medium after the apparatus has been turned on.
In recent years, recording apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open-No. 2004-260452) have been finding widespread use in various fields. For example, recording apparatus for recording internal body images of patients which are captured by ultrasonic diagnostic systems have been used in the medical field.